Warfare
by AuroxTheLander
Summary: Percy is at his first swim meet as team captain at Goode High School. But things go horribly wrong when an old friend slash new enemy shows up. brief. Annabeth's point of view. after the battle of the labirynth, before the last olympian.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story from mostly Annabeth's point of view it is set in the middle of the school year after The Battle of the Labyrinth.  Percy is now captain of the swim team at Goode High School, Paul and Percy's mom are married. If you want a soundtrack listen to "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk, "If I Die Young" by the Band Perry, "Time for Miracles" by Adam Lambert, and/or "The Harold Song" by Ke$ha.

…...….

It was Percy's first swim meet as team captain. Later he would wish he hadn't gone at all. We all would. I was standing with his mom and Paul in the stands. Percy was winning by a landslide. The crowd was going crazy. But someone had just showed up. Poseidon, his father. He was standing in front of one the front row seats.

Seaweed Brain finished in first place, big surprise. He came out wet, so he must have willed himself to do so. His mother and I ran down to hug him as he held up his arms in victory.

"And the winner is..." blared the announcer into a megaphone, "Percy Jackson of Goode High School! Mr. Jackson has also set a school record!" A school reporter snapped a picture of all three of with huge smiles plastered on.

"Meet us in the car when you're done, Percy," his mom told him. He nodded and she walked away.

"You should probably put some clothes on," I told them when things had quieted down.

He laughed. "Don't pretend you don't _love_ the Speedo!" he said.

"Too bad for you I'm not pretending." I quipped. He had a goofy smile on and was trying to suppress laughter.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl. Everyone knows you enjoy it." I rolled my eyes at him and he ran into the locker room to change.

I looked towards the stands, but the sea god was gone. I would have to tell Percy that he had been watching if he hadn't already seen him.

"Well, well. If it isn't Annabeth Chase," said a familiar voice. A shiver went up my spine.

"Isn't that a little cliché, Kronos?" I asked. What an awkward time. Even if I was all alone at the pool now, it was never a good time to see the titan lord. I turned and gasped. It was more than a little weird seeing Luke's face- his scar- with golden eyes. And, of course, Percy chose then to walk in, still pulling his shirt on over his head.

"Hey, Annabeth, I was thinking we could..." he broke off when he saw Kronos. "Oh. Crap."

Understatement of the millennium. I stood there looking back and forth between them. "Annabeth," Percy said slowly, "Make sure everyone's out of the building, then leave."

"What? Why?"

Instead of answering he pulled out his pen, uncapped it, and with a two-handed grip, thrust Riptide into the tiled floor. A huge jet of saltwater shot out of the resulting fissure.

"What are you doing?" I practically shrieked.

"I'm flooding the school," he replied calmly and slowly as the water pipes burst. "Now go."

I decided to listen to him then, just because he looked serious and focused, neither of which attributes exactly screams "Percy Jackson." He pulled Riptide, still in the floor, towards himself, making the jet bigger. The pool was over flowing. We were now standing in three inches of water. I ran to the hallway.

"There's a gunman!" I screamed. "The pipes burst! Everybody get out!" I hoped that would spread the news fast enough. There was nobody in the hallway anyway, and they would probably get the hint by the water covering their feet. I raced out the front door and straight into Sally Blofis. Shit.

She was frantic as she grabbed me by the shoulders. "Where is Percy?" Tears were streaming down her face. I looked behind me at the double doors. "Oh, no," she whispered.

"Don't worry, he won't drown..." I told her.

"But what's in there with him?" she asked.

"What?" Paul butted in.

Maybe I shouldn't have pretended he didn't say anything, but I did. "Kronos," I choked out. Mrs. Blofis let out a little squeak.

"What are you two talking about? Does this have something to do with freshman orientation?" Paul sounded like he thought we were all going crazy, including himself.

"Yes, it does."


	2. Chapter 2

Why do I always forget to put a disclaimer in the first chapter? I don't own anything, just this little spinoff. Last chapter I forgot a song. "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillet. I have the name No Title because I have no idea what to call it.

...

I walked over to Paul. "I'm going to need your keys to the school, please," I said convincingly. Shocked, he handed them over. I walked back to the doors and locked them.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Blofis asked desperately. I couldn't blame her; I was suppressing some feelings of desperation myself.

"Making sure Luke- uh, Kronos doesn't get out. Also, it would be nice for the water to stay in," I replied, testing the door handles to make sure they really were locked.

It didn't take long for the building to fill up. Somehow not a drop of water got through the doors. I assumed Percy was controlling it that way. I took a deep breath. Why had Percy flooded the whole school? Maybe he was thinking he could drown Luke's body. I didn't know, and I really didn't want to all that much.

"Those doors should not be leak-proof to that much water," Paul said skeptically.

I sighed. "Paul, there's something you should know. It's about that summer camp that Percy and I go to." He stared at me blankly. "The Greek gods are real. Percy and I are demigods. So is everyone else there. That's why it's called Camp Half-Blood."

Paul walked over to the curb and sat down. Sally followed him and put her arm around him. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," she whispered softly. "I wish he could've told you himself."

"Does this mean that Poseidon is really Poseidon?" he asked. His wife nodded. I cursed in Ancient Greek. He looked up at me with widened eyes.

"Oops. I forgot that you know what that means." I grimaced. Suddenly the smell of seawater was stronger, but it was coming from behind me. I turned and bowed a little. "Lord Poseidon."

When I looked up he was staring at the doors with horror. I whirled to see that a few spaces had no water. Those spaces formed the words "HELP ME". Then the doors started to leak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes his takes place before ****the Last Olympian****. I am going to try to finish this whole story today. It might be hard, because, like the demigods, I have myself a major case of ADHD.**

"No," I whispered. This couldn't happen, nothing could happen to him. Nothing like _that_. I sprinted to the doors and unlocked them. The water started to leak out between them. No, no, no. I opened the door and stood behind it. Water poured out slowly. I looked back at Poseidon, who then released the water.

I ran in when there was only a foot left, it was ever running out. I raced through the halls till I found the pool. Everything was dry everywhere. Percy was on the floor, face up, eyes closed, clothes wet, and skin way too pale. His black hair was plastered to his face with water. It was almost perfectly opposite to his skin. I dropped to my knees beside him. "Percy?" I called softly. He didn't move. I felt for a pulse. Nothing.

"Oh, gods." His mom, Paul, and his dad all came in then. All of their reactions were pretty bad, but his mom's was the worst. I guess seeing her son like that, so very, very dead, just tore her apart. She broke down into tears. I wanted to do the same. But Annabeth Chase does not cry unless there is good reason to, and I didn't intend for that reason to be there long.

I went straight to work. Thirty compressions, two breaths, thirty compressions, two breaths. Over and over. There may not be a way to bring people back from the dead in the myths, but there was today. CPR. "He's gone, girl," Poseidon said. I imagined the sea would get some pretty big storms for a while. That was _if_ this didn't work, though.

"Not for long," I told him matter-of-factly. And I kept going, kept on pressing down on his chest thirty times, plugging his nose and breathing for him twice. I heard police sirens wail. They were coming closer. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, breathe!" I yelled at him.

"He is not coming back, Daughter of Athena," the sea god continued.

"I don't believe you," I replied, trying to hide the tears in my voice. Ambulance sirens slowly came and added to the police sirens. Ten minutes had passed. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried. "Percy, think of everyone who needs you. Tyson, your mother, Nico. They all need you. The Olympians, although they'll never admit it. Grover, the camp, the campers, Chiron, Rachel. Come on, Percy, just wake up."

I was getting so desperate. Tears were streaming down my face. "_I_ need you Percy," I whispered to him. I couldn't do the CPR anymore. I broke down into full-fledged sobs.

Then I heard something amazing. Something I would always remember. It made all of us stop our mourning. A cough. A small cough, but a cough just the same. It came from Percy, whose color had returned slightly. His eyes shot open and he went into a fit of coughing. I would swear it was the best sound I'd ever heard, but that would be sappy and melodramatic. He sat up and kept coughing. It sounded like he was going to cough up a lung.

Suddenly a fish popped out of his mouth and into his hand. "Wow," Percy said. "Were you in there?" he asked the fish. That was _so_ him. It was flopping around in his hand, and he began to stroke it to calm it down. The he seemed to notice me. "Thank you," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around him.

"No problem, Seaweed Brain, just don't do that ever again," I told him.

"Jeez, Annabeth, is that? No, could it be? Sincerity?" he asked. I wasn't laughing.

"I'm serious, Percy, you were dead. What killed you, anyway?"

"Kronos's scythe," he replied. He hugged me back.

"Don't touch me with that fish." His hand moved.

"Right, sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't see that coming, did you? You never even once thought that Percy dying would be the reason it was in the tragedy genre. Ha! This is the end. I think. It should be, we'll see how it goes.

...

**Percy**

I stared into my blue pudding. Blue pudding, you ask? I had my mom smuggle in some blue food coloring. "Wow, Seaweed Brain, only you could make hospital food look fun." I looked up and broke into a grin. Annabeth was standing in the doorway. She pulled a chair over to my bed. You might also ask why I was in the hospital. Well, the cut on my shoulder got infected a little and so did my lungs. I know, anticlimactic. And guess what. It freaking sucked!

"I _am_ pretty awesome that way," I replied. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Bored yet?" she asked. I nodded glumly. "Hungry yet?" she continued.

"I'm always hungry here," I told her.

"I'll go get you some more food that you can turn blue," she said.

"Make sure it's really greasy or really sugary."

"Percy, we're in a hospital. Making you healthier, get it?"

"No." Then, for the first time that I've ever seen, she did a face palm. A nurse in starched blue scrubs walked in.

"Time for meds," she told me.

"Aw, that stuff makes me act all loopy!" I protested. It was notwithstanding. I pouted for five minutes before she finally shoved the pills down my throat. Not literally, but still. Annabeth was laughing at me the whole time. Then they both left, the nurse for good (I hope), Annabeth for my food.

**Annabeth**

I ordered Percy a pretzel with cheese and a blue slushie from the hospital cafeteria. When I got back, his meds had kicked in and he was talking happily and illogically. "And then I knew all the fishies and other sea creatures were gonna spread some serious gossip about me and some girl at the bottom of the ocean," he said around mouthfuls of pretzel. Okay, so it made sense to some of us. He still sounded happy in that infectious, stupid way.

I wasn't really listening to him anymore, and he kept babbling about our adventures. Every once and while I would nod, mumble my agreement, or steal a little piece of his pretzel, even though it was coated heavily with sea salt. "I almost went crazy when you fell," Percy told me. "Thalia had to hold me back to keep me from jumping off the cliff after you. That's when they told me who Artemis was. I mean, I knew who she was, I just had never met her, and I'd never seen her either."

"That's nice, Percy," I said.

"Then, later, in the desert outside Hephaestus's dump, Aphrodite came and told me something."

I was interested now. "What did she tell you?" I asked. He blushed. Oh boy.

"Nothing... Just- no, nothing," he replied. I sighed. He would _never _admit that he liked me, even if he was hyped up on loopy pills. I bet it was Rachel holding him back. Why did she have to be so charmingly mortal? He seemed to think of her as a breath of fresh air.

"Well, Kelp-for-Brains, I have to go, or I'll miss my flight," I told him. He looked genuinely disappointed.

"Okay, but Iris-message me," he said. He assumed his brooding expression.

"Sure." I walked out, thinking about how cute he looked like that. _Get a hold of yourself_, I thought. _It's just Percy._ Just was an understatement. He had always been good looking, but he was just getting better with age. This time I chose to run into his father. Double shit. "Oh," I said. "Lord Poseidon." He was looking at me really funny.

I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but the sea god said two simple words. "Thank you," he told me. I swallowed and nodded. I hurried away and sprinted out the double doors of the hospital. I didn't stop until I reached the bus stop. There I spotted a familiar head of red hair.

I sat down next to her, hoping she wouldn't recognize me. No such luck. "Annabeth?" Rachel asked. I smiled and looked at her.

"Hey, Rachel!" I said with fake pleasantness. I don't think she got it.

"Um, did you just come from the hospital?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Is it Percy?"

I nodded again.

"Is he okay?" No, you idiot, he's in the hospital. I pursed my lips.

"He has pneumonia and an infected cut on his shoulder," I told her.

"Are _you _okay?" she asked. What was I, a murder suspect?

But I shook my head no.

"What happened?" Holy Athena, that was a lot of questions. But I let it all out; I told her the whole story. And when I was done she just sat there. "You did well," she told me. I didn't say anything. "And I'm sure he really appreciates it," she continued. "Do you think I should go see him?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled, none of it fake this time. "I think he'd like that," I whispered. And, with that, my bus pulled up, and I left her there. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Rachel Elizabeth Dare had just helped me get over my best friend's death.

**THE END.**

* * *

I should tell you that I have issues. In case you read the previous author's note and didn't get the ending, forgive me. I just don't understand people, so I'm sorry that I cyber-yelled at you. But let this be a lesson: people aren't always nice, especially on the internet.


End file.
